


Lost in Love

by SweetMocha



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMocha/pseuds/SweetMocha
Summary: Allen gets lost at the store while he and Link are working on their wedding registry.





	Lost in Love

**Author's Note:**

> titles are so hard. that's terrible.

* * *

It was hot, so the fans on display in the front of the store were a blessing. Too hot to be running errands as they were. As far as Allen was concerned, anyway. As soon as the automatic doors let him in and he was blasted with already cool air Allen made a beeline for the fans all lined up. Even as goose bumps crept up on his arms from the sudden and dramatic change in temperature he was content to hog the air flow.

"Link, we need to get one of these."

"We can add one to the registry. That's what we're here for, after all." Link was standing in front of a little nook to the left of the entrance, concentrated on his phone. While they were out shopping and picking a package up from the post office, since they had time on their hands afterward Link suggested they go ahead and start their wedding registry. When they both had days off during the week they were usually at home, but Allen supposed ensuring they'd snag some good gifts was good enough reason to stay out and about. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Link's patience run out. "I'm going to get someone."

Allen watched him go through his hair being tossed every which way. It was getting long. He'd been considering getting it cut for a while. Watching Link's long ponytail sway as he walked away he could only wonder how Link managed in the heat. And how heavy it all had to be...Not that Allen wanted him to cut it, far from it. But he couldn't help but worry a little. Every summer and Link's ridiculously long hair always baffled him. Maybe he could try growing his own hair out like that. That would be a  _lot_  of dye.

"Allen." Link's voice snapped him out of his reverie. He and a lady were settled into that little nook, and Link was motioning him over.

He left the wind tunnel to join them, taking the seat next to Link on the other side of the desk. The lady was already busy on the computer on the other side.

They must look like quite the pair, with Allen's own dyed white hair with a peek at his reddish-brown roots, and the very obvious, scar-covering stars above his eye. The sleeve of tattoos covering his left arm always drew peoples' eyes. Link on the other hand, with his stern face and piercing brown eyes, was his own brand of intimidating.

"So are you two living together?" She asked, typing away at her computer.

"Yes, we are."

"And what are you hoping to look at, like, essentials or..." She trailed off with some vague hand gestures.

"Essentials," Link said, matter of factly. Allen smiled. Link knew exactly what he was looking for and that was way more than he could say for himself. He was more than happy to let Link take care of all of the important things. That didn't just go for this visit though. Link was taking care of most if not all of the details in the background for the wedding itself. Allen wasn't sure how he felt about it. Both of them would have been fine with no big party or any big event really but Lenalee and Lavi and, well,  _everyone_  said otherwise. So they were all taking care of the party aspects and Link was taking care of the numbers, naturally wanting to know every little detail, what and who was being booked, everything. They all knew their plans hinged on Link's approval. Despite the fact that he didn't necessarily  _want_  any of it.

The only thing Link had ever really wanted, whispered even when they were still fumbling over words, red faced and brushing hands was that he would make the cake.

Allen was admiring the display of tableware and china sets on the wall next to them as the lady set up their little scanner and explained the basics of it to Link. She passed it off to him once it was ready and the first department for them was the kitchen decor and cookware department. With the baking section right across the way.

"Oh boy, if this is where we're starting...This doesn't have to be done all in one day, does it?" Allen piped up for the first time.

"No, you can come back and add to it whenever you want."

"That's good, I don't even know if you'll get over to the stuff you really want."

Link hummed and the lady helping them leaned in a bit. "You've been pretty quiet about what  _you_  want from all this."

"The one thing I really wanted got turned down a long time ago." Allen laughed.

"Oh?"

"He wanted his cat to be his best man."

"And Tim would have done a great job at it."

A tiny, lopsided smile touched Link's lips. "We compromised with letting him be the ring bearer."

"As long as he's included."

She laughed along with Allen before straightening herself up and motioning at the shelf she was standing next to.

"Well, we can start taking a look at these sets. Like this one, for example, our couples usually choose--" Before she could finish Link was already on the side of the display they were at, scanning something else.

Allen smiled in apology. "He knows what he's looking for when he sees it. I think we can take it from here."

"I'll just check back in on you guys later, then. Let me know if you need anything."

Allen waved her goodbye and went to hover over Link.

"You don't have to stand here the whole time," Link said from where he was crouched on the floor. "You can go look in the other departments if you want."

"Oh, does my opinion not matter?"

"Not here, no." Blunt, as usual.

"You're so mean, Link." Allen feigned hurt.

"I'm the one who's going to be using these all the time."

"I made french toast just this morning." And that's about as far as Allen's cooking skills went. They both knew it.

"I'll make sure to find you a good pan, then."

Allen followed Link around the cramped little aisles as he went along, examining just about everything he picked up, turning it over and over in his hands. Allen watched him pretend to scoop ice cream with, flip imaginary pancakes, and pour fake tea. Link was so  _intense_  and focused, even while looking so ridiculous from the outside. Allen's chest warmed and he couldn't help but smile after every little thing he tried out. Link was so  _cute_  sometimes and he never seemed to realize it. But he seemed so caught up in it...Allen wasn't really helping at all. Except for the cookie cutters he'd pointed out that Timothy would like.

"Okay, I guess I'll get out of your way." Allen's voice brimmed with affection and laughter as he leaned in to press a light kiss to Link's cheek.

Link was taken by surprise, drawn briefly out of his trance. "Alright...Be careful."

"I'll be fine."

"I  _mean_  be careful with everything else. Don't break anything." Link's voice was stern.

"Okay, okay."

The first place Allen spent a little too much time in was the way-too-big candle department. What were sun beams supposed to smell like? Though, when he took a sniff, it did take him to lazing on their sun soaked balcony with Timcanpy. And Link waking him with gentle chiding about sleeping on the floor. Guess there was something there. He'd popped the lids off every single one of the expensive little things, surmising they smelled mostly the same. Especially the food ones. He was a little disappointed. Cupcakes sounded good but it just smelled like the vanilla one.

When he went off to wander some more he got sucked in by the sappy photo frames. Allen took a lot of pictures. A lot of Timcanpy, obviously, and a lot of Link, but a lot of all his friends too. His stitched together little family meant a lot to him. After muddling through so much of his life basically alone...He had all those pictures on his phone but imagining everyone's smiles beaming at him from every room would brighten up every day...Even Kanda's sourpuss face. He'd have to find a really cheesy one for him. That'd get him riled up.

Allen moved through the bedding and linen department, one huge aisle specifically for place mats for some reason, and found himself in the bathroom section. Cute little frog themed toothbrush holders and trash cans and all sorts of other themes for the bathroom lined the aisles. He looked through just about everything before deciding he should probably head back to Link.

Until a big cat tree caught his attention. And a selection of cute little cat beds. And toys. Would it be weird to add those things to their registry? Or if Link would even let him. Allen had bought tons of cat beds for Tim but he never really used them. But what if he liked this one?

He moved to go find Link again only he wasn't quite sure where to go. Where had he stopped first? Were those towels by the candles or the cutlery?

He wandered around a bit more, becoming a little less sure every time he ended up back in bedding.

Allen back tracked as much as he could but couldn't piece together where what was and where he should be going.

Until finally he saw an employee, sweeping up a broken mess (that he hadn't caused, thank goodness).

"Um, excuse me, I need a little help..."

* * *

"Link, your husband is lost."

The announcement crackled over the speakers and Link jolted at the loud mention of his name.

_What?_  Link looked up from the cutting board he'd been examining and as an after thought looked around him.

Was he supposed to look for him? Why was that the announcement?

It certainly got his attention though.

And the attention of everyone around him. Had that "what" been out loud?

Well, now that he was jarred from his task, he wasn't sure why on earth he'd let Allen wander around such a large store by himself. He ignored the eyes following him as he moved through the aisles, determined not to get flustered as he made for the front desk. After dropping off his scanner with the lady who had been helping them.

Which proved to be exactly where he needed to go, thankfully, with the little information he was given. Allen was standing in front of the desk, looking awkward, both hands behind his back and rocking back on his heels.

Allen saw him coming and bounded over, apologetic and a little embarrassed. Both of his hands wrapped around Link's wrist and he bumped his head against the side of his shoulder in apology.

"Did you get some good stuff down?" Allen asked, chin resting comfortably on Link's shoulder.

"Yes, though...I didn't get very far."

Allen chuckled a bit. "I didn't think you would."

"Do you want to go back and look with me this time, or are we done for the day?"

"I'm kinda hungry." Allen smiled sheepishly.

Link stared at him for a long stretch and when Allen next opened his mouth Link covered his face with his hand.

"Husband, hm?"

"Almost, right? Isn't that what we're here for?" Allen's muffled voice clearly held a smile.

"You just like embarrassing me."

"You mean you're embarrassed by me?"

"Seeing as how you can still manage to get lost at the grocery store we  _always_  go to. Do you really want me to answer that?"

"You're so  _mean_ , Link."

Link moved his hand to cup Allen's face and leaned in first, capturing Allen's lips. Allen's eyes widened a bit. Normally Link wasn't so bold in public but Allen pressed into it. Though it was unfortunately very brief. When Link pulled away his whole face was soft. Allen took in soft pink cheeks and shining eyes, and a tender smile just for him.

Just for Allen.

"Though it's not official yet...husband certainly  _does_  sounds nice."

Allen smiled warmly and his hands settled easily on Link's hips.

"I think so too."

**Author's Note:**

> i was at bed bath & beyond with my friends while they were working on their registry and that "your husband is lost" announcement really came on over the speakers. it was amazing and the connection was immediate. and flexible for anything allen related, haha. this is probably pretty...meandering, i was sitting on it for a while having it open but not doing anything with it. especially when i was so antsy waiting for 225. but now that that's here i finally had the attention span to finish it up, at least. despite not having a real idea for the ending. i bet it shows.
> 
> timcanpy being allen's best man is also a headcanon i have for canon, too. it comes down to his speech and he's up there with his little bowtie,
> 
> gaa gaaaa
> 
> allen is sobbing. cross nods knowingly from the back of the room. everyone else confusedly claps. incredible. link making their cake is also a canon headcanon(?).
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> i'm also on twitter pretty constantly @timcannpy if you wanna follow!


End file.
